


Crumbs

by Irish_coffee



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_coffee/pseuds/Irish_coffee
Summary: This is a collection of bits and pieces of dialogues that came to me at random times and that I was never able to use in a story. I figured I should as well share them and see whether anyone comes up with a story / stories.Feel free to use them if they appeal to you :).





	Crumbs

**Author's Note:**

> I recently confessed to my gf that, sometimes -- quite often tbh -- I've got characters having fights in my brain. Happens when I'm washing the dishes, while in the bus, at work when I'm waiting for the coffee machine to give me my drug, when I'm waiting in line at the supermarket, while running, and so on. I usually stop everything and type them on my phone, but they've been pilling up for a while now, and for most of them, I haven't found a story in which I could place them. Still, I'm fighting against waste, so I thought I would share those bits of my stupidity and let my fellow writers use whatever they liked. It might get hilarious to read whatever you can come up with :D. Don't you think so?  
> Who's in?  
> (I'll be publishing them when I've got a few minutes free with an access to the Internet... So not all that often but still). 
> 
> Also, I'm leaving the dialogues free of any description, so that whoever wanna use them can be as free as they want :).

Nikola : I'm a lone wolf.  
Helen : I know.  
Nikola: Is that why you gave me my own lab?  
Helen : That's only part of it.  
Nikola: what's the other part?  
Helen: My being responsible for the security of my people.  
Nikola : Come on Helen, very few of my experiments actually turn bad.  
Helen : Oh I know. And yet, somehow you always manage to get me involved in the very worst of them.


End file.
